


A Day or More

by R3D1C4L



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3D1C4L/pseuds/R3D1C4L
Summary: Sal is going to church, will Travis be able to woo the oddest kid in town?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Day or More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope it's enjoyable, and I'll leave this brief, but leave a comment if there's anything I should change or if you want more of this! Thanks for reading :)

Within the small town of many strange happenings, it was pretty normal for Travis to wake up with either nothing to do, or so many chores it would make his head spin. And today? It was one of those chore filled days. How is he possibly going to have time to himself with all of these distractions?! Well, he couldn’t blame his dad for once… well he could, but this time was more understandable. His dad was holding one of his usual “grand town events” to try to get more people to the church, which meant the place had to be spotless, and nothing less than that. 

It always irked him how his dad was so desperate to try to get people to join the church, but it somewhat made sense. His dad was more interested in getting younger people to join since most of the people who showed up to sermons were mindless 90-year-olds desperate for redemption before their last days. Travis never understood them, why make mistakes so early in life when you could just start right and never worry? Not like he was one to judge, he had plenty of his own sins under his belt, God forbid his father find out even one… 

Now isn’t the time to get into his own head, though! It’s time to get the church clean, and while he may hate the chores, there was always almost something peaceful about a clean, untouched church…

“Dad, you can’t be serious!” Sal huffs, standing from having just fed a very annoyed cat. “I understand wanting family bonding time, I do, but the church? Really?” He groaned, looking up at his dad. Damn his stupid genes, making him so much shorter than his dad. He wondered if it was his height that made his dad still treat him like a little kid sometimes. “Oh come on kiddo, it’ll be fun! Besides, you’re always complaining about there being nothing to do in this town, and suddenly now you’re gonna be picky?” He asked in that awful dad tone that made Sal cringe. He was right though, during the summer there wasn’t nearly anything to do in this town, especially with half of his friends having jobs now.

His dad had been pushing the idea of Sal going to the church for some time now, stating his current friends weren’t always a “good influence” on him, and how he needed more positivity in his life. As if there wasn’t positivity in slamming his head back and forth to his best friend’s music! Despite the headaches, that is. But without his knights in shining… well, shining piercings, to protect him from his father’s demands, it seemed Sal was going to have to spend his lovely Sunday morning in a church.

“Besides! I already signed you up to help the priest’s son with setting up! I thought you’d have a good eye for getting kids to come, with that endearing personality of yours!”

Those dreaded words from his father brought a halt to his thoughts… The priest’s son… Travis. He was going to spend his weekend with him?! “Him?! Dad comes on, you’re killing me here!” He whined, crossing his arms at his father. But he was in it now, and it seemed he had no choice. Goodbye, sleeping in…  
With that, the small Fisher went back to his room with a huff, knowing there wasn’t much point in arguing anymore.

With Travis, he looks over the church in triumph, a bottle of Windex in one hand and a rag in the other. Hopefully, this would keep his father pleased for the day and hopefully would stay clean enough for him to decorate the next day. But for now, it was time to just make food and head to bed, as his dad wouldn’t be home until the ungodly hours in the morning, and he’d be killed if his dad found him up that late.

But he couldn’t sleep. His head was racing as it usually did in the late hours, and he hated it. He hadn’t been able to sleep as of late, due to a certain blue-haired freak. He had to wonder how he was doing since they graduated from junior year, had he been taking care of himself? Had he thought of him at all…? ‘TRAVIS, NO. No thinking about the freak! It always ends badly!’ He thought to himself, putting a hand on his head and looking up at that ugly popcorn ceiling. As of late, the color blue hasn’t been nearly as much of an eye-sore to him. He couldn’t see many colors, he was used to the murky greyish-brown and whites that surrounded his life, but blue always stuck out like a sore thumb. He had to thank that certain school weirdo for his new-found love for the color. He had to think, due to this, the only things that weren’t blue in his room now had to be his carpet, walls, and ceiling.

Blue colors… pigtails... Masks... All of these things had brought that warm, fluttery feeling back, which, once realized, turned into a cold sinking feeling in his chest. After the… incident, in the bathroom, his mind was even more uncontrollable than before. Sally Face… the once sour name turned sickeningly sweet on his tongue. He couldn’t even think of hurting him anymore, even yelling at him! He was just so… so… “Perfect!” He said to himself, cringing at the word. He had to learn better. He had to be better! He couldn’t... It’s not the way a boy should feel. He rolls over, putting his head into the pillow, and eventually drifting off to mixed thoughts.

Sunday morning hits like a bullet, both blonde and bluenette wake up after a rough night, though for very different reasons. Only one of them knows what’s coming, and he’s dreading it. After getting dressed, taking his meds, and saying a very heartfelt goodbye to his lovely cat, his dad drives him to the church, seeming very happy his son has chosen not to complain too terribly much. His dad states something about bringing a “contribution” to the gathering, Sal didn’t listen too hard. He could practically hear the blood pumping in his ears. This was it, probably the last day of his life. He wasn’t ready to be chewed out by the blonde church kid. He takes a deep breath, walking up to the ridiculously creepy church. And he thought Addison’s was bad. He does a slow, gentle knock.

“Door’s unlocked!.. so early..?” Travis mutters, tilting over the ladder more to hang up another bundle of white and gold streamers against only one of the many pillars within the church. He wasn’t expecting anyone this early, but he was pretty used to people showing up so early. He glances over as the person enters, before double-taking. “SAL?!-” He yelps, stumbling on the rickety ladder before steadying. Sal snickers, looking up at him worried and entertained. He looked like a cat stuck in a tree now. “Uh… hey, Travis..” He muttered, doing a small wave before looking around. He was surprised, it… looked actually pretty good. Leave it to the colorblind square to make a church look so nice. “So… need any help up there?” He asked curiously. 

Travis grumbled a little at the small teen’s laughter, standing back up to full height. “Does it look like I need your help?... I guess just look through that box of stuff and see what’s good.” He snapped before softening, he just couldn’t to that face! He felt bad for even raising his voice, it made his stomach churn… god now is not the time to feel woozy, he didn’t wanna die as an interior decorator for a church. He looks back up, tilting his head a little. Were the streamers tilted, or was he just trying to distract himself from the cute little masked teen so far down? Sal looks over at the box, seeing a few more streamers, some uninflated balloons, and some cheesy angel decorations. He sits and rifles through it, not realizing the holes being drilled into the side of his head by the blonde’s eyes. 

Those thoughts got so much worse when he saw him in person. His stomach felt tied up in knots, and his head started to swirl. He couldn’t help but watch Sal tuck his bangs behind his ear while he looked through stuff. Sal being his decorating partner just made today all the more complicated. ‘Just make it through today, then you won’t have to see him anymore… but do you really want that?’ He bit his lip in thought, before shaking his head. Enough of the dozing off, if his dad walked in now seeing him like this he’d be screwed. He fixes up the last bundle of colored paper and climbs down from the ladder. Fuck it, now is his only chance to be alone with the dork! What’s one day going to do?

Sal looks over at him, surprised the church kid would even want to come near him, let alone talk to him. Though he had taken notice lately how he had been a lot nicer when he wasn’t very clearly hiding from him. Maybe their talk in the bathroom really got through to him. He sure hoped so.. “Hey… so why’d you come?” Travis stammered, attempting small talk. “My dad, he’s really for the concept of me coming here, and I couldn’t say no this time. Is it as boring as it sounds? No offense.” Sal responds with that usual soft, calm voice. Travis’s expression softened, happy he had seemingly succeeded in starting a conversation with him. “Sometimes, b-but... I guess it’ll be more fun with you around..” He blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. Did he really say that?!  
Sal's eyes widened at this, the signals blaring in his head like tornado sirens. Holy crap he just made a move. And he did it well. The bluenette wasn’t expecting this from today, to say the least! He looks back up at him, before smiling under his mask, making it lift a bit from his cheeks. “That's really sweet of you, thanks, Travis,” Sal replied, fidgeting with his hands in his usual odd way. 

Travis’s face turns dark red, not exactly knowing where to go from here. He finally successfully landed a compliment, and Sal seemed so happy! The mask lifting was such a small detail, but it was like a beacon to Travis. He was smiling! If he could land another compliment or two, maybe he’d want to hang out! While he thought that may be wishful thinking, his mind couldn’t help but buzz with ideas of seeing Sal’s apartment, or even going out with him? Maybe… a date even? ‘No, too far! I can’t be thinking like this right now!’ He thought to himself, trying to straighten his head out. “Don’t mention it, Sally Face… I-I mean, I meant it but-” ''Don’t, it's okay.” Sal cut him off, looking back down. “And to be honest I hope so, I don’t wanna stick around in a church doing nothing,” He remarked, fiddling with one of the glowsticks. He was almost prepared to find a spare room no-one was in and just sleep through it if it wasn’t for the teen now sitting next to him.

Travis rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to segway to hang out with him. Just a little closer and he’d get the day he had dreamt of for months- no, almost a year now! “W-well why not skip with me?” He blurted out, he couldn’t even believe what came out of his mouth! And neither could the smaller teen, as he was now staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Skip? You? With me?” He nearly restated the whole sentence, trying to solidify what he just heard before he could even think of an answer. He looked around at the neatly decorated, almost blindingly white church, taking it all in. “You know what? Yeah. A day with you sounds nice.” He answered reassuringly, looking over at him.

Travis’s reaction was similar to Sal’s previously, wide eyes in disbelief. A whole day… with Sally Fisher? Was he really ready for this? His dad would kill him. His worries washed away though at seeing the look in Sals' eyes, a look that he could get lost in… He made his choice.

“Let’s go!”


End file.
